Tachibana Twins
立花 兄弟 |image= Tachibanas ep49 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=October 6 |height=166cm (BWY), 163cm (JBC), 143cm (KD) |weight=56kg (BWY), 53kg (JBC), 35kg (KD) |blood_type=B |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder; Forward; defenderThe twins played as defender specifically for countering the aerial duels with China Youth.; KeeperKazuo plays as an amateur gamekeeper in order to profe Minato Gamo that both twins can play without depending on each other and show their true techniques on field |other_names=Air Monkeys, Skylab Fighters, the Flying Twins |relationships = |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Club |current_team_1=JEF United Chiba |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=Japan Jr. |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Akita |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Hanawa |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Hanawa FC }} The (立花 兄弟, Tachibana Kyodai), Masao Tachibana (立花 政夫, Tachibana Masao) and Kazuo Tachibana (立花 和夫, Tachibana Kazuo), are two twin brothers who play for Japan. They come from the Akita prefecture. Description The Tachibanas are a duo specialized in acrobatic play and speed play. During grade school, although the Tachibanas' positions were forwards, they primarily serve as attacking midfielders for the Japan selection team. Their Skylab techniques are excellent acrobatic skills, however, they also increases the burden or risk of getting injured, thus the chance to play is not stable. They wear the numbers "9" and "10" for their grade school years, the numbers "2" and "3" for Japan, and the numbers "40" and "41" for the J-League. Biography Kids' Dream arc In elementary school, their team, the Hanawa FC, were the representative of Akita. They were in the same qualifying group as Nankatsu and Meiwa. Hyuga and Meiwa drew against them on purpose to make it harder for Nankatsu to qualify. They were seen by Nankatsu SC at Tokyo where they were illegally passing between opposing platforms. At first, they mostly seemed to be a fast couple of forwards, with good combinations thanks to them being twins. But they revealed their most important asset against Nankatsu, their aerial combinations. They were a threat to Nankatsu, but still eventually be defeated. Boys' Fight arc The twins and their team Hanawa middle school, like most of the other teams, wanted to defeat Nankatsu in the 16th national tournament. At first, it seemed that they were quickly driven into a corner when even their usual aerial soccer is defeated. However, they threatened Nankatsu again with their newest technique, the Skylab Hurricane. They lost in the quarter-finals of said tournament. They were seen again during the finals of the tournament, cheering up for Tsubasa's team. J Boys' Challenge arc Among the best players of the tournament, they were selected for All Japan Jr. Youth, though one of them had to play as a midfielder, a position they are not quite used to. Aware of the strength of the opponents from around the world, they improved their aerial soccer again thanks to Jito. In the match against Argentina, the twins and Jito performed the Skylab Twin Shot and scored an important goal, however this resulted in their injuries. They tried that shot again in the match against France, but failed in doing so and even put Japan in a pinch, as they had to stay on the field, injured, with Japan unable to do any more substitutions. After the International Jr. Youth tournament, they took the exams for Akita high school and improve their legs and loins strength. Battle of World Youth arc In the World Youth, like most of the high school players, the Tachibanas didn't join the J-league after high school to focus on the national team, because of 2 defeats in friendly matches against Netherlands Youth. After losing to the R.J.7 though, Gamo casted them away of the team, under the motive that they can't play without each other. Missing the 1st Asian preliminaries Tournament in order to train individually, they came back with individual techniques and were ready for the 2nd Asian preliminaries Tournament. Their Skylab techniques were used for defense and this appeared very effective, during the match against China Youth facing Fei Xiang's air attacks with Masao Tachibana's Skylab technique to counter and protect Wakabayashi's hands. During the World Youth tournament, the Tachibanas proved themselves again in the match against Mexico Youth. Their aerial soccer successfully countered that of the 5 Aztec Warriors; only with a deliberate foul did the Mexican player García manage to stop them, crippling them and putting them out of the rest of the tournament. Road to 2002 arc In Road to 2002, they joined the JEF United Chiba. Golden-23 arc In the Golden 23 arc, they were converted into a double volante by coach Kira. It is also revealed that the twins had by then realized that their grown up bodies couldn't take the enormous strain of their Skylab Hurricane technique anymore, as they verified in a J1 League match; therefore, they had sealed the technique. However, in the final match against U-22 Australia, they insisted on being the starting centerforwards, to use this very technique to score the first of the goals Japan desperately needed to qualify. After some struggling, Misaki reluctantly gave them the centering they needed, and they flawlessly scored, being incapacitated in the process. To be updated as series progresses. Techniques Trivia *Their names are Masao Koriotto and Kazuo Koriotto in the Latin American dub (before 2018) and James Derrick and Jason Derrick in most European countries. Gallery |-|Color spread= CT_Aizo_06.jpg|Tachibana twins |-|1983= Kazuo ep17 (CT).png Tachibanas (CT).jpg|Tachibana Twins Triangle Shot ep22 (1983) 1.jpg|Triangle Shot Tachibanas Tsubasa (CT).jpg |-|1983 (2)= Tachibanas MS (CT).jpg Hanawa_Mid_School.jpg Tsubasa vs Tachibana twins.jpg|Against Tsubasa Tachibanas Skylab (CT).jpg|Skylab Hurricane Sky Lab Hurricane (1983).jpg|Skylab Hurricane Low Tachibana Mid. school (1983).jpg|Tachibanas' Golden Combi Tachibanas ep77 (1983) 1.jpg|Twin Shot Tachibanas ep77 (1983) 2.jpg|Skylab Hurricane Low (interception) Triangle Shot ep99 (1983) 1.jpg|U-13 International tournament saga Forwards ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|The Tachibanas chosen as Japan Jr. candidates |-|SCT= Japan ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Tachibana Japan Jr (OVA 1989).jpg|Tachibanas in Japan Jr. Tachibanas (SCT).jpg Tachibanas ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Skylab Hurricane Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 0.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Skylab Twin Shot Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 2.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 3.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 4.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 5.jpg |-|Film= Triangle Shot (Film 1) 1.jpg|Triangle Shot against Europe Jr. Triangle Shot (Film 2) 1.jpg|Tachibana Twins & Tsubasa |-|J= Tachibana Twins (1994).jpg|Tachibanas in Hanawa FC Tachibana Japan Youth (1994).jpg Triangle Shot ep18 (J) 1.jpg|Triangle Shot Triangle Shot ep18 (J) 2.jpg Tachibana Japan Youth (1994) 2.jpg|Tachibanas in Japan Youth |-|2001= Hanawa ep6 (2001) 1.jpg|Tachibanas meeting Nankatsu SC Hanawa ep7 (2001) 1.jpg|Triangle Shot Hanawa ep7 (2001) 2.jpg Hanawa ep7 (2001) 3.jpg Tachibana twins (2001).jpg|Hanawa FC (2001) Tachibana Japan Jr (2001).jpg Tachibanas ep20 (2001).jpg 11.jpg|Skylab Hurricane vs Hamburger Tachibana.jpeg|In Japan Jr. (2001) Skylab Twin Shot ep25 (2001) 0.jpg|Skylab Twin Shot Skylab Twin Shot ep25 (2001) 1.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ep25 (2001) 2.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ep25 (2001) 3.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ep25 (2001) 4.jpg |-|2018= Tachibana twins (2018).jpg Tachibanas ep16 (2018).jpg|Tachibana twins Tachibanas (2018) 2.jpg|Triangle Shot Hanawa ep16 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Tachibanas Misaki Tachibanas ep16 (2018).jpg|Misaki vs Tachibanas Tsubasa Hanawa ep17 (2018).jpg|Marking Tsubasa Hanawa ep17 (2018).jpg|Defending the goalnet Tachibanas (2018).jpg |-|2018 (2)= Boys Fight (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Tachibanas S2 (2018) 1.jpg Tachibanas S2 (2018) 0.jpg Ishizaki Tachibanas ep37 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishizaki vs Kazuo Ishizaki Tachibanas ep37 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishizaki's Triangle Shot counter Tachibanas Skylab ep37 (2018).jpg|Skylab Hurricane Nankatsu ep38 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu vs Hanawa Golden Age ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Tachibanas as part of Golden Age Tachibanas ep39 (2018) 1.jpg|Skylab Hurricane Low Tachibanas ep39 (2018) 2.jpg|Skylab Hurricane Teikkuhikou Tachibanas ep39 (2018) 3.jpg|The Tachibanas lose the match Golden Age (2018) 1.jpg|Golden Age Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Final scene of the 2018 anime |-|Art= Tachibanas Japan (DT) 2.png|Kazuo Tachibanas Japan (DT) 1.png|Masao Tachibanas Japan (DT).png|Japan Tachibanas U16 (DT) 2.png|Kazuo U16 Tachibanas U16 (DT) 1.png|Masao U16 Tachibanas U20 (DT) 2.png|Kazuo U20 Tachibanas U20 (DT) 1.png|Masao U20 Tachibanas Hanawa (DT) 2.png|Kazuo MS Tachibanas Hanawa (DT) 1.png|Masao MS Tachibanas Hanawa (DT).png|MS tachibana.PNG|Tachibana Masao Tachibana - Skylab Hurricane.jpg|Skylab Hurricane (TDT) |-|Manga= Hanawa FC.jpg Tachibanas Triangle ch23 (CT).png|Tachibanas' Triangle Shot Tachibanas Ishizaki ch63 (CT).png|Ishizaki's counter Tachibanas Skylab ch63 (CT).png|Skylab Hurricane Tachibanas Skylab ch64 (CT).jpg|Skylab Hurricane Low Skylab Twin Shot ch94 (CT) 1.jpg|Skylab Twin Shot Skylab Twin Shot ch94 (CT) 2.jpg High School Teams.jpg|High school teams Tachibana U-22.jpg|U-22 Japan U22 Japan ch79 (G23) 1.jpg|Vs U-22 Bahrain Skylab Twin Shot (G23) 1.jpg|Skylab Twin Shot |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links Notes de:Masao & Kazuo Tachibana ja:立花兄弟 Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc